A Spectre's Oath
by dboffey70
Summary: Humanity has stood alone long enough unwilling to share it's advantage with the rest of the galaxy but when the Council extends an olive branch by inviting a single soldier to join the ranks of the galaxies elite peace keeping force humanities first Spectre will find tragedy, romance, immortal enemies, promises and difficult choices that will turn this man into a hero and saviour.
1. Prologue

Mass Effect - A Spectre's Oath

This is a story written along the lines of the _Mass Effect_ series of games. Main characters and general story will be kept roughly the same with some additions and changes along with a major change to the mass effect lore. In my own version of the story humanity developed their own version of faster than light technology before they encountered the prothean ruins on Mars thus giving them a significant edge on the other Citadel races which they have been un willing to share for tactical and political reasons. This serves two purposes;

1) How humanity advanced so far and colonised so many worlds in such a short time compared to how long it took other races in the Mass Effect lore.

2) Why when the Reapers arrived in mass effect 3 they took such a vast interest in humans.

I'd like to thank the fantastic writers at Bioware for giving the gaming community an incredible game with fantastic characters and story, to me the Mass Effect series is a testament to the maturity of the video game industry and not only a fantastic sci fi story but to me the greatest story I've ever had the pleasure of experiencing.

Prologue;

Mindoir

2nd Lieutenant David Andersons personnel log August 7th 2170

What a god damned mess it is here. We hit the ground running from the drop ship and straight away had to contend with sniper fire and heavy machine gun rounds from a Batarian raiding party, looks like they had just caught some slaves from a farming community and were bringing them back to the town centre for processing. Kevin took one in the chest as soon as the drop ship doors opened, must have been a hell of a sniper rifle probably a black market Widow cause his armour did fuck all to stop the rounds impact, I could see the poor saps ribs when he hit the floor, Zaeed and me jumped for cover behind some un used building equipment then weaved in and out of the unfinished town centre buildings popping anything we seen with more than two eyes. It didn't take us long to turn the tides against the Batarian's, a couple hundred slaver bastards against six hundred alliance marines the odds were never in their favour but they do play dirty. Each time we would come close to the buildings they were holding their captured slaves in they would booby trap the entry points or simply set the building and the slaves on fire just to buy themselves a few more minutes to get to their shuttles and evacuate.

Those were the tactics of cowards, I saw three good marines I went to the academy with Tommy, William and Sharon get caught in some kind of incendiary mine placed on the other side of a door which went off as they breached to rescue hostages, the fire stuck to them and I can still hear them screaming as it burned through their armour. The worst thing was that the Batarian's had placed a family of four they captured right on the other side of the door so they burned along with my old friends, I don't know what I'd have been like if it had been me who opened that door and somehow survived the blaze, knowing that the simple act of opening a door kills an innocent family. Zaeed and I took our time scanning for traps with our omni-tools as we went along, we came up to a farming equipment warehouse which the Batarian's had turned into a place to hold younger woman they had captured(slaver bastards!). An explosive device had been attached to the other side of the door in the same way as the one that took out Tommy, Sharon and William but less powerful and with no incendiary propellant, they must have been in a rush too because Zaeed took a peek through a small opening underneath with his snake cam and there were no people on the other side, I grabbed one of the proximity mines from my pack and put it up against the door then me and Zaeed stood up a large and heavy piece of sheet metal that must have been blown off one of the building's roof in front of the mine to create a jeri-rigged breaching charge. I remotely detonated the mine and the metal did its job shaping the charge towards the door blowing it and the Batarian trap away. Zaeed went in first with me half a second behind him, we took cover behind a mobile milling vehicle as we scouted the inside of the building. There was nothing but farming vehicles and equipment in the open space of the warehouse and no enemies that I could see so I shouted clear and started to walk towards the back, there were some offices that could have been used to hold captured people. Just as we rounded a corner we saw a Batarian squad of three wearing a dark red armour that I instantly recognized as the blood pack, I've faced them before while on missions protecting convoys and striking back at slaver attacks on other colonies, there merciless bastards with decent equipment and better than average training. They got their weapons up a fraction of a second before us and started taking pot shots as we went down the corridor towards an open door we could use for cover. I jumped in the opening and Zaeed knelt down just inside the door way and started laying down covering fire from his m-8 he had affectionately named "Jessie", he yelled profanities down at the Batarian's as he saw them covering one more dragging a single young woman away, their consolation prize, Zaeed went into a mad rage got up and fired down towards the covering slavers taking out two of them but the third got a lucky shot and he went down for the first time since I've known him. I jumped out and put a good half a clip right into him, I turned to see Zaeed up on his knees getting his helmet off and a good bit of blood pouring from it as he removed it. He looked up with a great gaping hole in his cheek and the only thing he could say, and I'm quoting here "bloody four eyed bastard, I loved that helmet, almost picked out a name for her" he said without flinching then threw his helmet away slapped on some medi gel then yelled at me for standing around staring, what a soldier.

We chased the last Batarian and his hostage to a custom shuttle he had waiting outside the back of the warehouse, we were thirty seconds to late, that blood pack slaver bastard got away with a child a damn little girl. Let it be known that here in my own log and the official one that I am going on record to say we failed those colonists, they depended on the alliance and we let them down.

It took several hours to clear the Batarian's from the planet, luckily they were situated around the main population centre of Mindoir's capital and space port a few others managed to escape on shuttles that had been sent to capture slaves from the farming outskirts of the capital, god knows how many people they got away with, I can honestly say id rather put my gun against my temple and pull the trigger than live as a slave. We spent the next several days clearing up the fires and helping to patch the structural damage on the buildings that had taken a pounding first by the Batarian assault then again by ours. Thankfully I wasn't on one of the humanitarian relief teams, I realise that sounds selfish at best when taken out of context but I've never been the relief type. I love being the one who saves the girl but the one that has to stay with her, nurse her back to health then go to counselling with her it's not my thing, I know full well I wouldn't be useful doing it or being there for someone going through it. That being said I have the absolute utmost respect for those who help the poor souls and even soldiers who have been through those kinds of traumas, I hope I am never in need of their services.

Our third day was the day I'll never forget, Zaeed had come back from the Achilles after having surgery on his wound, all that was there now was a great big half moon shaped scar, I think he liked it. We were searching the outskirts of the colony when we come to an area being used as farmland with alot of burned out buildings, most of them residential in the middle of the fields. We were with a medical relief team that had pathetically little combat experience so when we came to the first house we ordered them to cover the exits while me and Zaeed cleared the building. We breached the door and the scene we were presented with sent a chill down my spine, two woman had been tied up back to back at the base of the stairs, clearly mother and daughter with the daughter pointed towards what was the living room Zaeed signalled for me to come to the living room where there was a middle aged man tied to a chair, he had been subjected to extensive torture as his daughter watched. I couldn't look in that room for too long so I turned my attention back to the woman, I knew it was a long shot but I checked their pulses, non on the mother but I did get a very faint pulse from the daughter, I told Zaeed secure the rest of the house up stairs and shouted for a medic to get in there. He and gave her oxygen and a couple of shots, stuck an IV into her then ordered for an emergency transport to get them back to the Achilles. Me and Zaeed went on to the next few houses marking the front door with a yellow marker to indicate to the medical teams it had been cleared along with an additional red to indicate dead bodies, we were to radio if we encountered any more live colonists. We got to the last house about two hours later with the medical team clearing up bodies as we went along about ten minutes behind us. As per me and Zaeed stacked up against the door ready to breach when we had some one take a pot shot at us through the door, Zaeed put a small breaching charge onto it then I readied a flash bang, he set of the breach turning the thin sheet metal door to jagged shrapnel then tossed the flash in half a second later. We followed the flash in, after a while you become immune to its effects especially when you know its coming, Zaeed went left and I scanned my right then we both centred on a young boy holding up a shot gun towards the door cradling a young woman's body. Zaeed disarmed the boy just as he was getting his bearings back after the flash blinded him, then he drew a knife incredibly quick and brought it up to Zaeed's leg, I grabbed the boys arm and thrust the knife away with a moment to spare and pushed him to the ground holding him there with my knee. I took of my helmet and shouted "were human kid, were the alliance"! the kid burst out crying and yelled at the both us that we were too late, all I could do is kneel next to and tell him I know.

We radioed the medical team to get here asap and I ordered Zaeed check the rest of the house, the boy just looked up and said don't worry their dead. Zaeed came back five minutes later saying that there is a Batarian with a shotgun round in the chest in the kitchen and one with a slit throat up stairs, a sixteen year old kid killed two slavers trying to protect his family I don't have the slightest clue how he survived. The medics got there and shook their head looking at the girl the kid hadn't let go off, they had to pry her from his hands and put her in a body bag, along with an older couple that were in the kitchen, the kid didn't cry as they took the bags outside he just stood up and watched. I tried to console him "it wasn't your fault you kept yourself alive and that's what your family would would've wanted, you did good son" I don't know if it made any difference to him but I admired how he survived and that he got through the ordeal in one piece or near enough anyway, he suffered a hell of a loss the worst you can imagine and stayed alive through it just for the hope of keeping his sister alive. That was the end of the clean up and we went back to the space port where all the survivors were being transported up to the Achilles for extraction and medical care with the Hades jumping in with fresh supplies and gear to get the colony back on its feet again. The kid came back with us to Arcturus station on the Achillies, we sat in the mess together and I tried my hardest to console him and get him open up to me, all I got was his name John Shepard son of Martin and Hannah brother of Kate. I told him id check in on him from time to time and if he ever needed anything to give me a call, I don't know why but I couldn't help connecting with the kid I think it may be that after the initial contact I never seen him cry I put it down to PTSD at the time but now I just don't think he wanted to show any weakness in front of me and Zaeed, I wanted to teach him that showing emotion in a time like that isn't weakness its human, I didn't see him cry again though.

When we arrived at Arcturus me and Zaeed were commended for our efforts and promoted, but even after that Zaeed handed in his resignation of service and left the alliance. I think he was pissed off at how the human colonies were getting left to defend themselves and he said he would _find a way _to hit back at those who hit us, I heard he was heading into the Terminus systems, last time I saw him I wished him luck I didn't know what else to say. I said goodbye to the kid, gave him my number that he could get a hold of me through the alliance comms and he went to a very respectable orphanage, personally I don't think any orphanage is a place to send an already traumatised kid but it wasn't up to me, all I can do is try and be his friend.

_Computer end log._

_File in my personnel folder and also send copy to Commander Steven Hackett, SSV Hades with message:_

_You've got quite a cleanup in front of you my old friend, good luck._

_Lieutenant Commander David Anderson SSV Achilles._

Chapter 1

_2183 Arcturus station, 0830 hours_

A conference room had been prepared for the meeting, it was on the side of the station facing the Arcturus star, that gave it an illuminated warm and bluish glow. Admiral Steven Hackett had arrived a few minutes early, he was already on the station when the meeting had been scheduled so he was glad for the break, the fifth fleets intelligence reports and logs were not exactly light reading though the nature of the meeting had him delving into the political side of his job more than he liked, not that admission into the spectres was anything short of an honour but he was certain that the politicians would try to use the fine soldier chosen today to further their own ends with the council. The man he associated with those very politicians walked through the door followed by another officer " Admiral Hackett, I hope we haven't kept you waiting for long?" He said Wow that almost seemed genuine Hackett thought "not at all ambassador, I trust you had a pleasant trip". In many ways ambassador Donnel Udina was the Admirals complete opposite, both were in their mid 60's but that's where their similarities ended. Udina had stress wrinkles, greying hair and an ever increasing waistline due to the lower gravity and comparable Michelin star meals on the presidium on the citadel. Hackett on the other hand was at the highest level of fitness for a man of his age, Tall with tanned skin, hair still full of colour, wrinkles were hardly noticeable though with his very prominent scar stemming from his cheek past his lower lip you'd never look at them anyway, he didn't look a day past 45. The other officer that entered with the ambassador was Captain David Anderson, he was a well built dark skinned career soldier who the Admiral had put in charge of the stealth reconnaissance vessel project 18 months ago after declining a chance to command a dreadnought class vessel. Anderson stood at attention and saluted his superior " Admiral sir it's good to see you again"

Hackett saluted and offered his hand to an old friend "it's been too long Anderson, how's the Normandy looking?"

"Very good sir I'm just picking out my crew for the shakedown run"

"You're making excellent progress over there captain, good work"

"Thank you sir, the crew will be happy to hear that"

The ambassador had walked away from the two military officers during their exchange and sat down at a table that had been prepared for them, he poured himself a cup of coffee, took a sip and laid out his notes and smart pad ready to begin the meeting. He grew tired very quickly of the two other men's exchange and just wanted to get down to business so he could get back in his big office on the Citadel.

"Gentleman if I could rush you please, I'm due to be back on the citadel in 36 hours and we have a lot to get though"

Admiral Hackett sat across from the ambassador with Captain Anderson taking the seat next to his superior, pouring a cup of coffee for the himself and the admiral.

Captain Anderson broke the silence after taking a sip of his coffee "So ambassador what's the urgency of this meeting?"

"Yesterday the council asked me to a private meeting, they informed me they were considering allowing a human to join the ranks of the special tactics and reconnaissance branch of the Citadel security forces. I don't have to tell either of you what an opportunity this is for us as a whole gentlemen and I do not want this offer wasted, again"

Andersons memories of his spectre candidacy flooded his mind "why are they interested in going down this route again?" Frustration creeping into his voice, along with a hint of anger. "Their arms had to be twisted the last time"

"I don't know captain but they told me one of their top agents has been singled out to observe, shadow and eventually train our preferred candidate, so that means they have put a good deal of thought into this. That's why I'm here. We will choose the person who will represent us to the council"

"Then why am I here? I failed ambassador and it took a good chunk of my career to get past that blotch on my record"

The ambassador was visibly frustrated, he was not use to people answering him, especially military personnel and he was getting impatient.

It was then the Admiral decided to speak and get everyone back on topic "Captain we are not here to discuss the past. You were the best candidate we had and no matter what happens now I believe your experience with the spectres and dealing with the Council will prove invaluable to our candidate today. That's why I requested you here and that's why the candidate will be put under your direct command onboard the Normandy"

Anderson was a little surprised and even felt a slight bit of betrayal knowing one of his oldest and best friends chose him for this task but he knew that if the man or woman they chose today was to succeed they would need a mentor, even if it was just to stop them fucking up where he did. "Yes sir, it would be an honour. I apologise for any offence Ambassador"

"No need captain let's just get down to business shall we"

Two and a half hours and dossier after dossier the three men had their considerable pile of candidates down to just three soldiers.

'How about Benton, he's got a lot of experience and has been selected for high risk missions in the past?' Udina passed over the pad containing the soldiers file to Anderson.

"He looks good but there's not a lot about his service past in any unit?'

Admiral Hackett interjected "He doesn't have one, not anymore. I know the lieutenant by reputation. He was assigned to the Shanghai as a marine unit leader but had constant heated Arguments with the ships XO and was bumped down the pecking order for marine commander, he has been hard to work with ever since I'm told"

Udina wasn't convinced this wasn't their candidate "why has he been selected for these high risk missions then?"

"Here it is, on the occasions he was called in at the last minute for his expertise with explosives and high orbit space dives" Captain Anderson remembered his space dive training, it brought back some of his fondest memories.

"Ok how about Marcus? She's a talented sniper, says here she has top marks from all her instructors at the academy and a perfect disciplinary record"

"Those marks are dated two years ago, she's too inexperienced and never been given any kind command responsibility. I wouldn't be happy having someone like that command my marines on the Normandy Ambassador"

"Understood Captain" Udina was visibly frustrated this was taking so long.

"Who's next ambassador?" Hackett asked

"Erm lieutenant Commander Shepard. N7."

Anderson knew which Shepard Udina was talking about "he's back on active duty?"

"Excuse me captain"

"I know Shepard ambassador. His parents were killed during the attack on Mindor, he was one of only a few dozen survivors. He also rallied the civilian population to protect Elysium during a slaver attack"

"The Skillian blitz" Udina looked confused "if that's true why is he not known to everyone in the alliance?"

"He was asked to sit through interviews and do the public appearances to boost morale but he declined, he thought it would alienate him from his troops if he suddenly became a celebrity hero" Admiral Hackett said "Shepard is a soldier through and through ambassador"

"why was he taken off active duty?"

"I'm not sure off specifics but I heard some Turian's were causing trouble with cadets in a bar on the citadel, it got out of hand and the cadets were outnumbered. That's when Shepard stepped in, knocked out five Turian's but broke a couple of ribs doing it"

"I remember a report about a bar brawl come across my desk, didn't realise it was a potential spectre candidate causing trouble though"

Hackett had been reading through the full dossier as the other two men talked then noticed an interesting fact "it says here that commander Shepard was a part of captain Reynolds marine detachment on board the Agincourt, weren't you Reynolds XO Anderson?"

"Yes sir but that was years ago before commander Shepard served aboard"

"Reynolds recommended Shepard for the n7 program"

"I can tell you Admiral that captain Reynolds does not hand out recommendations lightly"

Udina moved aside the other pads containing the candidates files, he had heard enough and could tell that the two military men had made up their minds "so gentlemen is this really the kind of person we want defending the galaxy?"

Anderson had thought through all the other candidates they had looked at during the meeting, a lot were good soldiers, a few we're excellent candidates to be considered but none apart from Shepard were truly worthy to be called a Spectre "I believe this is the only kind of person who can defend the galaxy ambassador"

Udina had stood up after asking his question and was looking out the window towards the Arcturus blue super giant star "I'll make the call"


	2. The Normandy

"Internal heat sinks engaged, board is green all hands prepare for hyper light jump in 5...4...3...2...JUMP" for the slightest of moments the Commander thought he could feel the very fabric of space fold over the ship and pull them into the Exodus cluster where their so called shake down run would take them. After the jump Commander Shepard made his way towards the CIC passing the good doctor and an enthusiastic young marine moaning about not seeing enough action, he'll learn Shepard thought pushing on through past officers and enlisted men and woman he came to the bridge where the wise cracking pilot joker was performing some basic diagnostics on his holographic read out. There was also lieutenant Alenko sitting in the co pilots chair and the Turian spectre Nilus overseeing the ships first use of its unique stealth systems

"The ships heat emissions are at 200 Kelvin and holding steady, well below what Turian sensors can pick up" Joker, the ships pilot, told Nilus with a very obvious smug luck on his face

"200 is good your captain will be pleased" he turned ignoring jokers attempt to stir the proverbial shit and passed the Commander with a curt nod on his way aft

"I hate that guy"

Alenko shook his head "Nilus gave you a complement and you hate him?"

"Remember to zip up your jump suit on the way out of the bathroom deserves a compliment, I just jumped us twenty five light years in the blink of an eye and kept us completely undetectable by any scan known so that's bloody incredible. I just want credit where credits due that's all, plus he's not only a Turian but he's a Turian spectre, their bad news"

"Spectre's or Turian's?"

"Both!"

"The council helped to fund this project they have a right to send a representative to oversee it, its politics and bureaucrats not espionage"

"Oh kaiden how I envy your liberal trusting nature. That's the official story and only a sucker believes the official story, call me paranoid"

"Your paranoid"

"Humph what do you think Commander"

"You don't send a spectre on a shakedown run" Commander Shepard didn't mind spectres or even Turian's for that matter but ever since Nilus came aboard he was within earshot of his every meal, meeting, training session even toilet break he could tell something was going on.

You really think the captains not telling us everything sir?" kaiden Asked

Before the commander could answer Captain Andersons voice came on over the comm. " Joker link us into the nearest comm. buoy on double, I want all our data relayed back to the alliance asap"

"Yes sir and brace yourself Nilus is on his way too you"

"He's Already here lieutenant, send our new XO here too"

The first time the commander had seen the pilot with a red face " Why does he always sound pissed"?

"He only sounds like that when he's talking to you joker" Kaiden added his two cents with a great grin on his face

" You hear that anyway Commander"?

" Tell him I'm on my way" Commander Shepard turned and walked back down the CIC and saw lieutenant Presley talking over the comm. to Chief Adams. He didn't stop as he was eager to see the Captain and finally confront him about the true nature of this mission, which was also the topic of Presley and Adams conversation too. He decided that he would speak to the both of them later about proper conduct and talking about such things in earshot of the crew, for now a curt nod and a stern look at the comm. unit on his way past was enough for Presley to understand the Commanders concern and end the conversation there.

He did stop however to talk to the Doctor and the young marine he had passed before

"Commander" Doctor Chakwaas said in her articulate and soft English accent

"Sir" corporal Jenkins snapped off a curt salute then excitement got the better of him " so commander do you think we will be on Eden prime for long, I wanna see some action"

"I do hope your joking Corporal, I don't want to be patching you up every time you hit planet side"

The commander could relate to both of them. The young marine wanting to prove himself and the seasoned officer not wanting to see a fellow crewmate put in harm's way. " Marines need to be patched up doc and I for one am glad you're here for us but trust me son you shouldn't want to jump straight into the fight, your young and your gonna have plenty of chances to prove yourself"

" That's easy for you to say Commander you already proved yourself in the Skillian Blitz, I just want my moment"

" I didn't prove anything just did what had to be done, that's all we can do so remember that" The mere mention of the Blitz was enough to bring back some of the memories but he fought them and put them to the back of his mind"

"So what's Eden prime like Corporal?" The Doctor interrupted obviously trying to change the course of the conversation

"It's boring maam"

"Paradise is what I heard"

"yeah it is. It's the alliances food basket, farms as far as you can see, great weather and nice white sandy beaches just outside the residential zones. Perfect. It was always too safe for me though, nothing ever happens there"

"Any idea why this would be chosen for our shakedown run?" The commander doubted the kid could make any real logical conclusion but was worth asking anyway

" Not sure sir. If I'm honest there's very little military presence compared to the colonies on the edge of Batarian space so your guess is as good as mine"

"Well then I'd better go and find out from the captain what we're doing here then. Doctor, Corporal" The commander left the two crew members to get back to their conversation and proceeded past an armed marine standing guard towards the back of the CIC next to the door leading in to the briefing and long range communication room.

A dark figure was standing at the rear of the room staring at a holographic interface "Ahh commander Shepard I was hoping you'd get here before the captain. Come tell me about this planet were going to, Eden prime isn't it?"

The commander recognised the deep scratchy voice of the Turian however he didn't turn around to face him "Nilus, Where's the captain?"

"He's on his way, in the mean time I thought it would be good for us to talk"

"Ok... Eden prime is the alliance's crowning achievement. We built it and defended it, the inhabitants call it a paradise. I've never been there however" Nilus was viewing some of the pictures from the planet on the holographic viewer behind him, from what he saw the commander had to agree with the corporals assessment it sure did look like a paradise.

The Turian turned away from the holographic interface and looked at the commander "Is it really that well defended though?"

"Are you trying to insinuate something spectre?"

"Your people are still newcomers Shepard, do you really think humanity is ready for a larger role in the galaxy.."

"We have proved our..."

The rooms door slid open with a tall and well built officer walking towards the two men "Commander, Nilus I think it's about time we tell him what we are doing here" The captain stopped in front of the two soldiers and used his omni tool to bring up a few select images on the view screen. "An archaeological team working on a prothean dig site uncovered a working beacon commander, I don't have to tell you what one of these things did for us on Mar's".

"I knew this wasn't just a Shakedown run. Why have we alerted the council about this sir? We could have kept the beacon for ourselves"

"We need their expertise on the prothean's Shepard, they know more about them and what is contained in that beacon could have ramifications for the whole galaxy. Plus Udina pushed for council support for a larger role in shaping council space policy"

"Your people could use some good will in the galaxy commander, plus I have an alternative agenda for being here"

Now confused the commander decided it was now he'd get the answer's he wanted about the mission "which is?"

"You Shepard, I'm here to observe you and make a recommendation to the council about you becoming part of the spectres"

Anderson stepped into explain after the commander was taken back with that response "Humanity wants a larger role in the way galactic policy is shaped, a human being accepted into the spectres would be a huge win for us and show the rest of the galaxy just how far we have come"

"I recommended it to them. Your name along with a couple of other candidates, you were obviously the favourite"

"Why would a Turian put a human forward for the spectres?"

"Not all Turian's dislike humans commander. Some of us see the potential of your species and I for one think you deserve this opportunity. Let's get this straight I don't care that your human Shepard, all I care about is that you get the job done"

Looking towards Anderson now " I assume this is good for us then sir?"

"We need this commander and I wouldn't of let it come this far if I didn't think you were worthy of actually becoming a Spectre"

The tension in the room was high after Nilus and the Captain dropped that bombshell on the Commander, he didn't know how to respond or even whether he really wanted to be a Spectre but before he could retort Joker's voice came over the internal comm.

"Captain you better see this, sending it to your screen"

The holographic display turned to carnage with what seemed to be an amateur recording of a war film. Soldiers in alliance combat gear shooting over a ridge at an enemy that couldn't be identified in the video, a young female soldier in pink and white medium combat armour barked orders at the camera man to run and get the hell out of there, suddenly the squad on screen stopped firing and a look of sheer terror came across each of their faces in unison. The camera panned round to reveal a gigantic space craft entering the atmosphere with the clear intent of landing on the planet. The ship was easily the size of a skyscraper with what could only be described as legs or tentacles spreading out ready to land on the surface, the ship was also emitting an energy field like nothing the three men had seen before with red electrical sparks flying of the ship's hull as it descended. Just as the ship hit the ground the video feed cut off.

Jokers voice came across the comm. once more "That's it sir the feed cuts out there, there's no comm traffic, it's just gone"

Anderson snapped out of his brief bewilderment "reverse and hold at 38.5"

The holographic interface rewound and paused on a still image of the ship just as it touched down.

"Joker get us to Eden prime fast and quiet, this just got much more difficult. Commander ready a small strike force the beacon is still our top priority"

The Commander stared at the image a moment longer then snapped of a quick salute and went to ready his team for the assault.


	3. Eden prime pt1

Shepard exited the ships lift on to the frigates small hanger bay with Lieutenant Alenko and Corporal Jenkins, the Captain and Nilus were waiting near the marine units weapons lockers after going ahead first while Shepard briefed his ground team. Shepard had picked a small three man team with both engineering and biotic abilities as from the video he couldn't determine the type of enemies they would be facing so varying his squads adaptability was his main focus.

The team walked over to their individual lockers and began to put on their custom combat armours, Shepard wore his medium N7 armour that had been fitted with robotic joints to help his mobility and carry weight along with an additional power pack for his kinetic barriers which gave them a 12% boost in recharge time delay. Jenkins grabbed his medium armour, standard alliance issue for marines with engineering skills but the young Corporal had added some custom art to his breast plate and shoulder pads. A flaming skull with a dagger through the top and the shoulder pads both had a picture of a model in her underwear with the alliance logo printed on her bra, the Commander wondered how he would take it when he told him to cover them up next time they were not in a rush and about to go to a populated world. Alenko put on a custom version of the _Aldrin labs Hydra_ armour, Shepard had seen the armour in some alliance promo vids and had been impressed by the specs, medium armour grade barriers with light armour manoeuvrability, impressive it still didn't offer fantastic stopping power in the armour plates themselves but that's where Kaiden's own biotic barriers came into play Shepard thought.

Shepard grabbed his Vindicator assault rifle and Viper sniper rifle along with a standard issue predator side arm, Jenkins took standard issue M-8 assault rifle and predator side arm and Alenko took a predator side arm from the general arms locker and pulled out a custom M-9 Tempest submachine gun from his own locker. Shepard wondered where Alenko had gotten top of the line military hardware for his missions but filed it away in his head under 'I'll bring it up at lunch', right now they had a job to do.

The team moved to the back of the hanger bay to be briefed finally by the Captain, Nilus was standing with him in full heavy combat armour and checking his custom shotgun, Shepard didn't recognise the make but he could see the Spectre logo on the side of it.

"Commander you have to secure the beacon at all costs is that understood"

"What about survivors sir?"

"Helping the colonists is secondary, the beacon is the priority"

The ground team could feel the ships gravity plating compensate as Joker brought the ship to drop altitude and opened the hanger doors, Nilus stepped towards the edge just as Jokers voice came over the ships inter comm

"We're at the first drop point sir"

"You're going to Nilus?" Alenko asked

"I move faster on my own" Nilus jumped out the ship and landed in a small field free from any visible enemies

" Nilus will scout out ahead and call out targets for you and your team, this is your mission now Shepard give em hell!"

Shepard and his team jumped out of the Normandy using the ships repel cords and landed in a small opening near a crevice leading to the documented dig site, Shepard chosen the drop zone. It was a five minute hike to the dig site and had lots of cover to protect or stage and ambush if needed.

Shepard led the team through a narrow opening that led to a pathway, the path had lots of cover but was still a natural choke point that Shepard wasn't really comfortable with but the only other way round would add fifthteen minutes onto their journey, that was fifthteen minutes they didn't have.

Jenkins moved up to take the lead after Shepard and Alenko took up covering positions behind some rocks, Jenkins moved between them and took a knee ten metres in front to scout the area. He brought up his m-8 and scouted the ridge line just ahead of them for any enemies then motioned for his comrades to move forward, just as Shepard and Alenko stood up out of cover three flying drones buzzed out of the tree line and all three opened fire on Jenkins.

Shepard could only look on helpless as Jenkins barriers flickered and failed under the barrage of fire from the drones, with no barriers he had no chance his armour didn't seem to stop a single round and with a last gasp of breath he fell to the floor lifeless. Shepard witnessed that in slow motion but in fact it only took a couple of seconds, he compartmentalised it and raised his vindicator up towards the advancing drones, he ordered Alenko to throw a biotic warp towards the covering drone as he started shooting the advancing one, during the fire fight they had both lost track of the third drone. The flanking drones barriers went down after a successful biotic attack from Alenko which he followed up with a burst from his sub machine gun the drones engine was hit and flew off into an adjacent wall, Shepard had taken out the advancing drone with some well placed shots into the drones 'eye', Shepard motioned to Alenko to go back to back as they covered each other looking for the third drone. After a few seconds the drone popped up from behind a burnt down tree stump just out of the Commanders eye line, he turned took a knee shouted out "CONTACT LEFT" and opened fire which Alenko reacted to and raised a barrier around them both. The drone went down without breaching Alenko's barrier, they checked for any reinforcements then walked to Jenkins body. Alenko kneeled down and studied his wounds.

"Armour didn't stop any of them Commander, he didn't stand a chance"

Shepard took a look at the young marines wounds. He hated losing soldiers on mission, this wasn't the first time and he was experienced enough to know it wouldn't be the last "We'll make sure he gets a proper service Lt but first we have a job to do, let's get our game faces on. Move up" Alenko took the lead through a small wooded area. A couple more drones popped up from a small ravine just past the trees where Shepard could hear gun fire, the drones were short work for Alenko and the Commander once they synced up their particular skill sets. Shepard had switched to his sniper rifle which he was deadly efficient with at medium to long range and Kaiden used his biotic's to destroy anything that gotten past Shepard's Viper rifle.

After the drones had been taken care of they came to an opening where they could see an female soldier being fired at by two humanoid looking robots with a third one placing a live captured colonist on a metal pedestal about three foot tall, just as Alenko and Shepard were about to drop down into the ravine the pedestal opened up and a spike shot up through the colonist killing him instantly and raising his lifeless and bloodied body seven feet into the air. Almost instinctually the two soldiers jumped down and began to open fire at the robotic soldiers before they could kill the only other human alive they had seen, they combined their fire to take out the closest enemy and split up to take out the other two. Alenko started firing his tempest at the robot that was advancing up the female soldier who began to fire at it as well when she saw she had back up, the robot had barriers but under combined fire its barriers flared and fell then was torn to shreds in just a few seconds from then both. Shepard had his sniper rifle trained upon the robot that executed the colonist some ways further back from the other two but it was advancing quickly, he took a knee, raised his sniper rifle and took in a breath. With a steady aim he fired his rifle right through a light on what he decided could only be the robots head, its barriers flared up and dropped then Shepard took a quick double tap of his rifle into the robots chest, it stopped dead in it tracks and slumped over.

The three of them checked the immediate area for any more contacts but were satisfied that they were alone. Shepard walked over to the female soldier who snapped of a quick and curt salute.

"Gunnery chief Ashley Williams of the two twelve sir"

"Sit rep Chief" Shepard needed the short version of events and would debrief and show her the courtesy she deserved later, right now they were on the clock

"They came out of nowhere sir, before we could mobilise and mount a real defence our numbers were down to half strength, our CO ordered me to protect the scientists at the dig site but those things were already there rounding them up. I grabbed as many civilians as I could and ran like hell to try and get them to safety but they were picked off one by one, id be on one of those spikes now if it wasn't for you two"

Kaiden knelt down to examine one of the dead robots and turned back to look at Ashley "Do you know what these things are chief?"

"I'm not sure but if I had to guess I'd say their Geth"

"GETH!? They haven't been seen outside of the veil in centuries, what are they doing here?"

"They must be here for the beacon, they secured the spaceport first then went straight for the dig site"

Shepard attached his sniper rifle to the magnetic clip on his back and grabbed his assault rifle ready to push further into the colony. "Check your weapons and barriers, Chief I need you join us and lead us to the dig site we need to secure the beacon for extraction asap"

Ashley checked her standard issue m-8 then started to walk towards the spikes that the colonist had been impaled on "It would be my pleasure sir, I think it's time for some pay back"

The three soldiers moved past the spike in a staggered formation with Ashley leading the way and Alenko watching their flank, just as they saw the dig site through a break in the rocks that made up the walls of the ravine Nilus came over the comm.

"Shepard I've come to a small settlement, there's alot of bodies here. Have you secured the beacon yet?"

Shepard used his omni-tool to activate his comm "Not yet we have engaged a squad synthetic soldiers, there's a chance they could be Geth"

There was a short delay in a response "Commander did you say the Geth?"

"Yes Nilus, Synthetic soldiers are the ones behind this attack. We're about to come to the dig site now"

"Confirmed Commander, I'm just further up from the dig site now at a small research outpost, I'll watch out for any... _Geth"_

Ashley looked confused listening to the exchange "Does he think we're taking the bloody piss?"


	4. Eden prime pt2

Shepard's squad stacked up against a wall near a narrow opening in the rock face at the end of the opening which acted as a perfect natural choke point. Shepard gestured with hand signals to Ashley to go in first and cover the right with Alenko going in last covering the left, Shepard would go through the middle and draw fire as his squad mates flanked any enemies and mopped up whatever his rifle and grenades didn't turn to scrap.

"Go" Shepard said with authority in his voice

Ashley responded to the Commanders order before he finished saying it and rushed out with her m-8 up searching for targets, she found two immediately and opened fire towards the closest Geth unit just to her right out in the open just forward of the dig site, with a few bursts its shields had flickered and failed with Shepard giving it a quick double tap in the chest from his Vindicator to put it down for good. The second Geth unit had taken cover behind some pillars in the dig site with several more units coming in from behind it taking up assault positions parallel to Shepard and his team.

Shepard had Kaiden throw a biotic pull towards the Geth platforms advancing towards them but they dispersed before the dark energy wave hit them and Kaiden only managed to hit one of them, the other Geth laid down a heavy stream of covering fire with their rifles and rocket launchers trying to pin down Shepard's squad. Shepard tossed a grenade behind the pillars that the Geth were using for cover which took out two platforms and allowed Ashley and Kaiden the split second they needed to advance on the few remaining Geth who were dispatched with a few bursts of rifle fire and a well placed biotic warp.

"Check out the dig site chief and locate the beacon, we will secure the area"

"Yes commander" with that Ashley went in search of either the beacon itself or a clue to its where abouts as Kaiden and the commander guarded against any more surprise attacks.

"The beacons gone sir, the Geth must have moved it"

"Ok chief this is your house and we're just guests, where are they likely to take the beacon and which way do we go" The Commander checked his rifle and brought up a map of the area on his Omni-tool

"Erm I can't be certain sir" Ashley was clearly uncomfortable having to make the call which could lead to the success or the failure of the mission

"Chief you know the area and you have seen the enemy advance this far for one goal, now make the call"

"Spaceport...errr I mean the Spaceport over the ridge there and across the tram way is the logical choice to move and transport the beacon onto a larger vessel sir"

"Good now both of you check you weapons and move out, Chief your on point"

With that the squad moved up a hill at the back of the dig site towards a small settlement, at the top of the hill were half a dozen of the spikes that they had seen earlier. As they approached the spikes started to retract with a terrible screeching sound. The bodies that were impaled on the spikes fell off when they reached the bottom but to the squads horror the bodies stood back up and began to run towards them screaming an unidentifiable tone that sent a chill up even the Commanders spine.

"What the hell are those things!" Ashley yelled desperate for orders "What do we do sir, they were the colonists"

"They don't seem like them anymore Ash" Kaiden added with his side arm at the ready and biotics flared up

"Defend yourselves whatever the cost" With that the squad opened fire in unison against the advancing corpses, it didn't take much and before they knew it the brief encounter was over with the only casualty being the squads kinetic barriers which had been depleted when the 'husks' had died and discharged a huge amount of energy.

Kaiden had some experience with first aid so he automatically went to examine what was left of the colonists "It looks like all the flesh and fluids has been drained out of them and replaced with cybernetics and tech Commander"

"They're just remnants of the colonists now, soul-less husks is what's left"

The Commander could see Ashley's visible combination of horror and anger as she stared at the husks and pictured what they use to look like, what they looked like when she spoken and laughed with them in the colony before the attack.

Nilus approached the tram station silently looking for any signs of life or synthetic life if the Commander and his squad was to be believed, Geth he thought to himself Geth beyond the veil, was he witnessing the start of a war over a working Prothean beacon. Just as he walked up a few steps towards the tram ways cargo area he saw a single figure from behind, it stood at 7 ft tall and was covered in a red metallic armour with a rifle strapped on its back and what looked like an antenna sticking out of a backpack. This was the confirmation he needed, the Geth were here and they had slaughtered this colony without any real fight back from the human garrison stationed here.

He pulled out the shotgun he had attached to his armour and stepped up the steps towards the Geth unit, he raised the weapon and aimed it toward the units head and fired. The Geth's barriers flared up and the unit staggered momentarily, Nilus didn't expect the unit to survive a shotgun blast to the head but his Spectre training stopped him from panicking and he unleashed a second then a third blast to the unit, without its barriers and at that range the Geth had no chance.

Nilus examined the cargo area in the hopes of locating the beacon or at very least a clue to its where abouts. He heard footsteps coming from behind from one of the cargo containers so Nihlus grabbed his shotgun and ducked behind some containers, a figure appeared giving Nihlus an image to the sound of the footsteps but this time he lowered his weapon and recognised the figure.

"Saren!? What are you doing here?"

Saren didn't bother to turn towards his old friend and carried on walking "Nihlus, the council thought you could do with some back up on this one"

"I wasn't expecting the Geth here, the missions more complicated than we thought. We could be looking at a full on invasion" Nihlus walked past Saren and looked towards the tramway where his friend had just come from.

Saren turned and pulled out his side arm "Don't worry old friend, I have the situation completely under control" Saren raised the weapon to Nihlus' head and fired.

Shepard and his squad had just finished searching the settlement and had found two scientists still alive locked in a mobile lab module, one of whom had a serious case of post traumatic stress so the commander had to...subdue him.

"I still can't believe you punched that guy sir"

"He was a danger to himself and others Chief I had no choice"

"I understand sir, guess he will have a big head ache when he gets up"

Kaiden had taken point and as the Commander and Chief were talking he heard the unmistakable sound of gunfire. He gestured to the team to halt with a raised fist, with that the Commander and Ashley stopped and kneeled down.

"What is it Lt.?"

"Gunfire sir, down the hill. I can see a small cargo area"

"That will be the tram station Lt. the spaceport is what the tram connects to"

"Ok move out" The Commander took point now knowing that there was not far to go till they find the beacon.


	5. Eden prime pt3

Shepard lead his squad down the hill towards the tram station taking out a small squad of Geth troops on the way down with another half dozen Husks waiting for them at the bottom. After an easy clean up of the enemy troops in their way the squad began to search the cargo area.

"Keep a look out for the beacon, the Geth may not have moved it onto the tram yet" Commander Shepard scanned the area with his rifle and the only thing that was out of place on the platform was the dead body of a Turian lay between some cargo containers.

"Crap, It's Nihlus Commander" Kaiden kneeled next to the body and checked for any signs of life, a pointless endeavour he knew as the whole squad could see the purple blood splatter on the cargo containers and half the Turian's head missing. "He's dead Commander, High calibre round most likely from a heavy pistol to the back of the head approximately five minutes ago"

"That's the same time we heard that shot Lt, I'm assuming this is the guy we were getting Intel from before?" Ashley normally didn't like to look at the dead bodies of fallen soldiers but she did get a slight feeling of joy followed by an immediate surge of guilt after looking at the dead Turian.

"This is Nihlus chief, a Spectre who was on board our ship other than that I don't know much else about him. Kaiden can you tell if the wound was made by a Geth weapon?"

"I can scan for residual radiation signatures that get left behind when a mass driver is fired sir but why wouldn't it have been the Geth?"

"By the way body is lay and the point of entry with a pistol it's unlikely that a Geth could get this close with no fight back from him"

"How do you know he didn't fight back sir?" Ashley looked over the body and had no idea how the Commander was coming to the conclusions, she was incredibly impressed and felt slightly inadequate next to the two enlisted officers

"His weapons all have fresh thermal clips so they have not been fired yet and look at this small space, if he had fired at anything there would be damage on the containers in the direction he fired. Plus he's a Spectre, if he knew he was going to be attacked there would be more bodies and he would probably be alive right now"

"Was he really that good?"

"He was one of the councils best Chief" Kaiden scanned the wound and waited for the results from his omni-tool. A beep indicated that the analysis was complete and the results confirmed the Commanders hunch. "Your right Commander, the wound was made by Cannifex, they are brand new sir and as far as I know only the STG, Asari commando units and Spectres have access to them"

"That complicates things" Shepard thought the kind of shit storm this mission would stir up. A human colony attacked by a reclusive robot race that has not been seen in centuries, a dead Spectre who may have been killed by a yet unknown third party and a prothean beacon that may yet still fall into enemy hands. "Right this is a setback but it does not change anything, the Geth still have the beacon and we still need to recover it. Let's get to the tram and..."

"SIR! Movement behind the containers, two o'clock" The whole squad raised their weapons ready to put down yet another Geth unit

"Wait WAIT!" a human male stood up from behind the containers and put his hands up clearly terrified at the guns pointed at him. "I'm human, I work here please don't shoot!"

Shepard was surprised to see a living person after the Geth had been through and left a trail of destruction in their wake but with Nihlus lying dead at his feet killed not by the Geth he was not going to take any chances. "Move in front of the containers slowly"

The male moved at half pace in front of the containers hands still up

"On your knees, put your hands on your head and interlock your fingers NOW"

The man complied after a split second of debating whether to try and make a run for it or not, he decided it would be no use

"Good, Chief check him over"

Ashley searched the man and found nothing of interest except for his worker ID card "Colin Powell, Dock loaders mate Sir"

"Powell did you see what happened to the Turian?"

"y..yes sir, the other one shot him" Powell was clearly intimidated by the Commanders handling of the situation

The squad looked confused "What other one?" Kaiden asked

"The other Turian, they were friends. That one let his guard down and when his back was turned the other one shot him. Erm Saren I think he called him"

Shepard thought yet again what curve balls this planet could throw at him now there's a second hostile Turian, still something bugged him. "Ok I believe you but answer me this. How are you alive?"

Powell put his hands down and rested them on his lap "Erm I was already behind those crates when the attack started so I just hid there and waited"

Ash looked at the others and seen the confused faces of the Commander and Lieutenant so she asked the question "Why were you already behind the crates?"

"I was asleep there when the attack began ok... I work twelve hour shifts sometimes I need to grab a few Z's to make it through" Powell was trying to feign guilt about his work habits but the relief at still being alive due to his laziness was clear to everybody, especially Ashley

"You good for nothing worm! We're here defending you and dying for you and what is it you do with that, sleep your day away on your god damned cushy dock job!"

"That's enough Chief we're on the clock, Powell take a hike the way we came is clear" The Commander lead the squad towards the tram where he was hoping to finally end this mission and get some answers instead of more questions

The tram was crawling with Geth which did their best to slow down the team. Kaiden managed to get one of them in a biotic lift after Ashley took down it's shields with her assault rifle, while it was in mid air Shepard used his sniper rifle to put it down for good and the impact propelled it back and into an advancing rocket trooper giving Kaiden the opening he needed to advance and take cover behind some containers on the trams cargo bed then popped up to take out the rocket trooper before he had a chance to fire at the team. After the brief fire fight the team moved up and activated the tram to take them to the space port "Anyone get hit?"

"No sir" Ashley and Kaiden said in unison

"Good, take a drink and load fresh thermal clips were almost there" Shepard had gotten his second wind and was itching to get to the spaceport and kick the last Geth of the planet and get his beacon.

The tram stopped at the spaceport loading ramps with no enemies in sight but the squad immediately spotted something far worse than a gun toting robot

"Sir I think that's a bomb" Ashley said then advanced on the cylindrical object, it had a small display on the top which was in a language she didn't recognise "I think it's a timer sir but it's in Geth"

"Kaiden take a look you have bomb disposal experience" the Commander remained calm and took up a defensive position at the bottom of the ramp to cover the Lt.

Kaiden brought up his omni-tool to scan the device but noticed something very irregular before the scan was even complete "Erm sir this bomb is not Geth, the read is in Turian" his scan revealed the same results indicating Turian military grade explosives and circuitry "That's confirmed sir, the bomb is definitely Turian. The good news is that means it should be easier to disarm, running a program now to determine the disarm signal and then ill transmit"

"Ok Lt time frame?"

"30 Seconds"

"Good, make sure you save those scans so we can use them for evidence later on. Ashley with me" The Commander and Ashley advanced up the ramp and scouted the area. They were on a raised platform with a landing area directly in front of them and a cargo area to the left all connected by bridges offering little to no cover apart from a few containers that had not been moved yet.

The two advanced towards a large container and took cover as they noticed a sizeable force of Geth setting up another bomb.

"Right Chief here's what we're gonna do you use your assault rifle to take down the Geth shields then move on to the next when they flair up ill take them out with my sniper rifle"

"Hell yes sir let's take the bastards out"

Kaiden had heard the exchange over the comm and had finished with the bomb "Bombs disarmed sir I'm on my way up"

"Good job the Geth have more bombs so as me and the chief take them out and move up you disarm the bombs in the areas we clear got it?"

"Crystal Commander"

With that Ashley opened fire onto the Geth taking out a troopers shields in just a few seconds then before the others could react Shepard fired his rifle and the Geth's head exploded. Ashley and Shepard continued to combine and take down the Geth aggressors relatively easily as Kaiden disarmed another two bombs in their wake.

"I think that's it Commander"

"Ok Chief, how about Lt how's that bomb coming along?"

"Almost done sir but they were linked in a network to go off at the same time, and there's still one more signal"

"Ok Lt, Chief fan out let's find this bomb you take the bridges and I'll take the landing area. Make sure you search between the crates it could be anywhere"

Shepard moved out across one of the bridges and come to a ramp going down onto the landing pad, he attached his sniper rifle back onto the magnetic clip on his back and grabbed his assault rifle then began to move slowly down the ramp. His view was impaired as some cargo containers and debris from the initial attack was scattered down the ramp and around the landing pad, he moved between two large cargo crates checking his corners and ducked just under what was once a pylon holding up a section of a bridge. Just around another container he saw a single Geth trooper setting up the last bomb and before he could call for back up a Geth trooper with white armour jumped out from behind the container and hit him with the butt of its rifle knocking the Commander several ft backwards and knocking his rifle out of his hands.

The commander regained his wits and got up ignoring the surging pain in his back and charged towards the Geth unit grabbing his pistol from its holster, he ignored his survival instinct to jump for cover as he saw the Geth reach for a rocket launcher and sped up towards it shooting off a few rounds before tackling it to the ground, the Geth unit tried to push of the commander punching at his chest plate and kicking its legs all in vain as Shepard put his predator pistol under what was its chin and fired twice obliterating all circuitry in its head but before he could take a breather he saw the Geth that was planting the bomb finish its work and go to grab its gun on its back. As Shepard brought up his pistol he saw the Geth unit start to glow blue and rise while losing control of its arms and legs as it floated several ft above the ground, then the unmistakable sound of assault rifle and pistol fire was music to his ears as the unit fell apart under the continued fire from his squad mates.

"Lt, Chief I honestly could not have timed that better!"

Ashley helped the commander up of from the Geth he tackled and Kaiden got straight to work on the bomb "Damn Commander I can't believe I missed you tackling a Geth, that's gotta be an alliance first"

"I don't think people will believe it Chief" Shepard knew this was a win for them stopping the Geth destroying the colony but they still didn't have the beacon "Have you found the beacon yet?"

"Yes sir it's in the cargo area, we found it while clearing out some Geth looking for this last bomb... which is now disarmed" with that Kaiden stood up and holstered his side arm "Come on Chief lets get the Commander to the beacon

Shepard grabbed his rifle of the ground and attached it to the mag clip on his back then they walked the short distance to the cargo area and what he hoped would be the end of this mission.

The team walked down a short flight of stairs and over the bodies of the Husks that Kaiden and Ashley had killed before then they saw the beacon, a 15ft tall obelisk glowing with a calming green energy.

"It wasn't glowing before Sir, was it Lt?"

"No it wasn't"

"It doesn't matter let's just secure the thing for transport" Shepard activated his locator beacon on his suit then opened a channel to the Normandy "Normandy this is Shepard we have the package and we're waiting for pickup"

"Roger that Shepard Normandy inbound ETA 2 minutes"

Ashley had taken an interest in the beacon while Shepard and Kaiden called for the pickup "Why is it glowing now?" Then it started to pull her in, Ashley began to kick and try force her way out of the invisible force pulling her but it had no use "COMMANDER something's happening!"

Shepard saw Ashley in distress before she called out and pushed past Kaiden to grab her and push her out of the way before the very thing that had hold of her grabbed him and raised him several ft into the air. As the Commander was in mid air Kaiden and Ashley could see the beacon pulsing with energy and just as they advanced on it to try and de activate it the beacon exploded releasing its hold on the Commander and knocking Kaiden and Ashley onto the floor, they both got up with no injuries and ran to the Commander who was out cold.

"Normandy this is Lt Alenko we need a medical unit on standby when you get here, the Commander is down and is unresponsive"

Kaiden and Ashley grabbed the Commander and put him onto the stretcher Dr Chakwa's medical team had brought with them to the Normandy's cargo bay and hold where they were picked up.

The Commander could hear the Dr talking to her medical staff and ground team as they rode the elevator up to the crew deck. "Dr his eyes are open!"

"Shepard its Karin we're going to get you to the med ba..." The Commander fell back into his nightmare filled with death and destruction and horror.


	6. Eden's aftermath

_The Citadel has fallen, trillions have died_

_Betrayed from within _

_Can you hear us, hidden and safe _

_Synthetics and modified creatures destroying everything _

_Murmurs of a message that cannot be understood_

_A trap and an immortal unstoppable enemy awaits us all_

The Commander awoke to the almost blinding lights of the infirmary shining down on him, he tried to get up but his head was hurting more than anything he had ever felt before, he closed his eyes to try and will the pain away but could only remember the horrific images he had seen in his nightmare.

"Doctor he's waking up"

"Get the Captain, Commander...Commander Shepard can you hear me?. John your on the Normandy"

The commander opened his eyes once again and saw the Doctor staring at him with a small pocket light being used to shine into his eyes "Arrrhh, Help me up doc". His head was still splitting but he didn't want to close his eyes again and risk seeing the images he was being plagued with.

"Ok commander easy now" Karin grabbed the commanders arm and helped him up slowly. "How do you feel?"

"My head feels like it has a hole in it otherwise I'm fine doc"

Ashley walked into the room "Commander are you ok?"

"Im fine Chief, Give me a sit rep"

Ashley tensed up and out of habit stood at attention ready to address her superior "You've been out for almost 9 hours in the mean time we have been using the relay network, we're almost at the Citadel"

"And the package?"

"I...Im afraid the beacon overloaded and blew up shortly after it released you commander. I think I activated a dormant security system when I approached it, there's no excuse sir, I was careless and I apologise"

The commander sighed and shook his head "So we're on our way to the citadel with our tails between our legs, fucking great"

Captain Anderson entered the room flanked by two marines as a ships CO always was, he walked past Ashley who gave him a full salute standing at attention which the Captain ignored and headed straight to the commanders bed.

"Ahhhh Captain, Our XO's vitals are back to normal and he seems fine. The only thing that I still can't explain is your rapid eye movement while you were out Commander which is normally associated with intense dreaming, can you remember anything while you were out?"

Commander Shepard looked down at the floor and remembered the images he was subjected too "I saw...Hell I don't know what I saw. Synthetics, Geth maybe killing and butchering organics a race I couldn't identify. The images were horrific and out of sync but I could hear a message in a language I've never heard before"

Doctor Chakwaas brought up a pad she was taking notes upon "hmm Ill add that to my report"

Captain Anderson walked around the bed and stood directly in front of the Commander "Give us the room and Dr I'd like a full copy of your report before you file it and send it to alliance command"

"Of course Captain" With that the room was cleared apart from the ships two ranking officers

"I'm not gonna lie to you John, this is bad. The beacon was destroyed, Nihlus is dead and the Geth are invading. The alliance is deploying the fleet to protect our colonies in the traverse and we're sending discreet help to the breakaway colonies in the terminus systems just in case"

"It's not our fault sir, intelligence dropped the ball we had no idea what we were walking into"

"I know that but there's no way we could predict this, the Geth have not been seen outside the veil in three hundred years"

"I know, I know I just hate losing people sir" The commander looked down thinking of the brash young marine wanting to make a name for himself

"Jenkins was a good soldier John, and he was proud to serve under you his death on the Geth's hands not you"

"I know. How are we going to deal with this, Williams said we're almost at the Citadel"

"That other Turian, the one identified as Saren, we asked the dock worker to pick him out from some council intelligence pictures to confirm its the Saren I believed it was. His name is Saren Arterius one of the council's top spectre's and he hates humans, I've had run ins with him in the past and if the Geth are following his lead we could be looking at an all out war not just an incursion on a civilian colony"

"Hates humans eh sounds like a nice stand up guy what with shooting a colleague in the head and all, so what's our play with the council? We both know the testimony from a lone dock worker won't make them listen"

"We also have the Turian military grade explosives you disarmed, it's not enough to implicate Saren but we contacted the citadel when we recovered you and they were convinced enough for C-sec to open an investigation, hopefully they will turn up something to link Saren to the Geth and the explosives"

The commander stood up from the medical bed, for a split second he thought he would fall over from a dizzy spell but he regained his concentration and balance "I assume they'll be wanting a testimony"

"They haven't asked for one but I'm taking you anyway along with Alenko and Williams into the hearing to give our side of the story, whether they want to hear it or not. That reminds me I've transferred Chief Williams to the Normandy's marine detachment"

"That seems like a good idea, she's a good soldier...could do with working on her attitude though"

"Well now she gets to learn from the best"

"Thank you sir"

"I meant me hot shot" Captain Anderson smirked as the commander laughed

"I don't think she can travel back in time 15 years sir but ill ask"

"Hahaha one more like that and you'll be spending a week in the brig 'commander'"

"Aye Aye Captain" The commander couldn't wipe the smile of his face, he knew Anderson was just trying to lighten the mood and anyone else making that kind of bad joke would have gotten his cool poker face but Anderson knew him better than anyone so he knew how and when to cheer him up, that's one of the reasons he trusted and looked up to him

"Ok ok enough screwing about, get up to the cockpit and tell Joker to bring us into the citadel we should be hitting the relay any second now"

The Commander gave his superior a salute then walked out the infirmary past the two marines standing guard at the door. He walked by the mess hall towards the circular stairs aft of the ship that connected the first and second decks, on his way Ashley joined him from her waiting position in the mess hall "Hello Chief"

"Commander I was hoping to catch you, I just wanted to say sorry about the beacon. I was reckless and endangered the mission but ill try much harder now I'm a part of the Normandy's crew"

Commander Shepard took a split second to think of his response. He had seen Williams in action and she was impressive, better than most in fact but a couple of lapses in judgement and emotional outbursts had shown him why she hadn't been commissioned as an officer yet "I'll be honest with you chief you're a fantastic soldier and I believe you can go very far and you have a fantastic opportunity on this ship. Learn, listen and follow orders and we will never have a problem...understood?"

"Absolutely sir I'm just happy to have the opportunity and I won't waste it"

They both arrived at the cockpit just as Joker brought the ship into the relay. They could see the gigantic structure giving of its blue energy seemingly reach out and grab the ship ready to catapult it half way across the galaxy, Joker activated the comm "All hands secure stations we will be hitting the relay in 5...4...3...ready...steady..."

The relays spinning and rotating dark matter engine let out a huge blue spark that encompassed the whole ship then fired her down the relay like a bullet from a gun. Almost instantaneously the Normandy was 'caught' by another relay surrounded by a nebula which hid the mysterious citadel space station.

"We're on course for the Citadel, eta 2 minutes, sending IFF codes to friendly defences" Joker tapped away at his holographic console, commander Shepard had noticed that he was at his most comfortable and even professional when piloting his ship and multitasking

"WOW have you seen the size of that thing!" Ashley was clearly in awe of the Gigantic space station built by the Prothean's millennia ago, she was almost embarrassed when she noticed her mouth was wide open staring out the window almost over Jokers shoulder

"First time visiting the Citadel chief?"

"Yes sir, I didnt realise how big it is"

"Ive had girlfriends with that problem" Joker smirked

"You wish" Ash retorted

"It houses hundreds of millions of people, as far as I know the citadel has never been attacked by a military force not since the Asari found it thousands of years ago" the commander admired that fact more than the mere size of the station. The fact that all the wars that had been fought in the galaxy the citadel was considered impregnable especially since the station could close its 'arms' and turn into a cylindrical shell as it were.

"Holy shit what's that?"

"What" Joker answered Ashley's profanity filled question

"That massive dreadnought, there!"

"That's the Destiny Ascension, the Asari and Citadel fleets flagship"

"Its bloody huge"

"Yeah well size isn't everything Ash, you gotta have firepower too"

"Do I hear some personnel insecurities there eh Joker? that things main gun could rip through anything the alliance has easily"

"Well that's the beauty of this ship Chief, they would need to find us first" Joker smiled and almost caressed his seat as he defended his ships honour

"Ok you two save the flirts for later, Chief go gear up with lieutenant Alenko your both joining me and the captain on the citadel and Joker contact the alliance tower and dock us somewhere near the presidium we need to get to the ambassadors office asap"

"Aye Aye Commander"


	7. Proof

Tali left Chloe Michel's infirmary having been patched up by the good doctor, she still felt slightly groggy and fatigued from the mild sedative doctor Michel gave her not to mention the anti biotics her own envirosuit released into her system when that Krogan fired a lucky shot.

"I can't believe I shut off my barriers. Stupid stupid Bosh'tet Tali" She mumbled to herself. She had disabled her suits voice unit so the doctor couldn't hear her groans of pain whilst receiving first aid. "Ok now where am I going..."

Tali activated her omni-tool and brought up a map of the citadels wards she downloaded from a c-sec officer in secret. She plotted a route from her current position to Chora's den, a seedy human run bar where doctor Michel said she would find an agent of the shadow broker. The route that she planned out wasn't far, it took her through some markets and a taxi depot so at least there wouldn't be anywhere an ambush could take place. She also checked for air ducts, keeper maintenance tunnels and any other places of interest close by just in case the need for a fast escape or ambush of her own came up.

Tali walked around the wards large open hallways seeing bars, restaurants, shops and people all going about their own daily business. She thought of all the space these people have for unimportant things and their own perceptions of each other was even more of a shock to her, almost everybody ignored everybody else. It was nothing like on the flotilla, everybody walked right by everyone else never making eye contact never saying hello or asking about their day, they never helped each other, an older Turian lady dropped some groceries she had bought at market and nobody bothered to help at all people even done their best to avoid her and what's worse was being on the citadel was the first time she had ever seen a beggar. An Asari was leaning against a wall in the lower wards the first hour she arrived on the citadel, she had been badly beaten and had a sign held in front of her written in Asari that Tali couldn't recognise. Tali couldn't get the image of her out of her head as all the people walked right by her never looking or helping her.

Tali pushed the image out of her head and carried on walking towards Chora's den always wary of the looks and mumbles the other people were directing towards her and always ready to grab her shotgun from the mag clip on her back at a moment's notice, one positive of Saren's men ambushing her she thought, it had given her a paranoid persona always ready to defend herself.

It was more crowded and Tali felt abit better and more at ease when she gotten to the markets. People were deep in conversation haggling over prices for various goods from weapon and armour mods to top of the line entertainment systems and the latest in personnel hygiene products. The market was where Tali liked to spend her time even if she didn't have any money to buy anything, the noise and crowds took her right back to the passageways on the Rayya. She pushed the memories to the back of her mind and carried on through the market and towards the taxi depot.

The taxi depot was nothing more than a large parking lot where taxi's would wait and take both the shoppers from the markets and the drunks from Chora's den home, at an inflated price that is. Tali was originally put off by the prices some of the drivers charged, a Volus she walked past had a large decal on his skycar saying 20 credits per block which was 10 times what the Presidium drivers were charging, but then she thought it was actually quite smart. Who is going to want to walk home carrying lots of shopping and what drunken fool is going to even notice the price of a taxi fare Tali thought.

All the taxi drivers ignored Tali as she walked through the depot which would have normally offended her and would be a bitter reminder at just what the rest of the galaxy thinks of the Quarian's but today was a day when she wished she could be invisible, today was a day when if anyone actually did pay attention to her it was more likely because she was their target.

Eventually Tali made it to the entrance of Chora's den without incident but then she saw a gigantic Krogan in full heavy armour tending the door and only allowing a few new patrons in and only then after he had received an order on his omni-tool.

"Boshtet! How am I going to get in?" Tali cursed to herself. She brought up her omni-tool and checked for other ways into the club but unless she wanted to spend an hour trawling through keeper tunnels there were none.

Tali thought about what Doctor Michel told her, the Shadow broker has two main agents on the Citadel, Barla Von and Fist. Barla Von was the more reasonable choice to present her case to but there's no way she would get to the presidium after the fire fight she was in with Saren's thugs. She decided she could use them both, contact Barla Von from her current position and get him to tell the shadow broker to grant Fist her protection in return for the information.

She brought up her omni-tool and found the citadels internal listed communications software, she uploaded a secure wireless plugin so she could speak with Barla Von without fear of eavesdropping then placed the call to the listed _Barla von's banking solutions_ number. After a few seconds a Volus appeared on her holographic screen.

"Hello can I help you?"

"Ahhh Yes err my name is Tali Zo..."

"Yes I know who you are miss Rayya, It's my job to know especially if a prominent Quarian admirals daughter visits the citadel and gets into a fire fight within a few hours. What I asked is how can I help?"

"Right. Well what you may not know is that I have very sensitive information that implicates Saren and another in the recent Geth activity spike, do you think you know of anyone who would be interested in this information?" Tali knew she had to be careful about how she approached working with these types of people

"This information I assume its solid?"

"As we Quarian's would say its airtight"

Tali could see Barla typing something on another screen as she stared at him.

"I'm sending you a comm link so you can make your own case to my employer"

"WAIT I'm in danger here I can't be sat waiting for hours waiting for an extranet reply"

"My dear girl the link activates a hidden quantum entangled communication drone, you reply's will be almost instantaneous, but don't take too long the link will only stay active for five minutes lest C-sec may detect the drone"

"Oh Thanky..." And then Barla cut the feed leaving only an open comm line ready to be used in his wake. Tali thought about what she wanted to put then realised she needed to be honest and candid since she has no time to waste nor anywhere else to go.

_To:Shadow Broker_

_From:Tali'Zorah nar Rayya_

_I know you don't know me. I'm the daughter of Admiral Rael'Zorah, and I've run into trouble on my Pilgrimage. I was investigating a disabled Geth and found a recording that seems to indicate that a Spectre named Saren is working with the Geth. He's betrayed that Council and is working for some group called the Reapers._

_I'm on the Citadel now, but Saren's people are after me. This is too big for me to deal with. I'm willing to offer you the information in exchange for protection. Are you interested?_

Tali waited sat up against a wall in the alley away from any foot flow leaving Chora's den quickly tapping her foot as nerves got the better of her, then she heard a soft beep. She checked her omni-tool and saw it had only been a few seconds not minutes that it felt like, she must have really gotten the shadow brokers attention she thought.

_To:Tali'Zorah nar Rayya_

_From:Shadow Broker_

_I'm interested, and you were smart to come to me. I have an enforcer on the Citadel named Fist. He can protect you. Give him the information and let him get you someplace safe._

Great they had a deal but she wasn't happy with the terms. Although she was hoping to get to fist for protection she only wanted that as she believed it was her only choice but now she was dealing with the boss, no need to deal with fist if she didn't have to Tali convinced herself.

_To:Shadow Broker_

_From:Tali'Zorah nar Rayya_

_No deal. Saren has turned too many people against me. If we're doing this, I want to meet you in person. I can't trust anybody else._

It took a good couple of minutes to receive another reply and Tali believed she had pushed her first bit of good luck to far but then she received her good news and began to relax a little.

_To:Tali'Zorah nar Rayya_

_From:Shadow Broker_

_Understood. I'll meet you in person. Fist will set it up._

Tali picked herself up and began pacing waiting for further instructions, she couldn't wait to just sit down and not have to worry about assassins and ambushes then her train of thought was broken when she heard the familiar beep from her omni-tool

_To:Tali'Zorah nar Rayya_

_From:Unkown_

_Ward's, market alleyway. 10 minutes._

Tali felt a surge of excitement and fear come over her as she thought there may be an end to all this very close. She began walking back through the taxi depot towards the markets, the alleyway mentioned in the message was not specific but Tali believed she knew which one was meant. A long alley with only two exits one at either end connecting the lower parts of the market with a turbo lift leading to the presidium, normally it would be very busy but It was well into the citadels night cycle so she believed it would be deserted and from where she was she could get there a few minutes early, enough time to lay one or two traps she thought.

Tali arrived at the alleyway with no one in sight apart from a lone keeper scuttling around performing its regular maintenance duties, she walked further down the alley way down some stairs and assessed the area. there were a few maintenance panels which she scanned and noted that they could be vulnerable to overload and a couple of large crates which provided limited cover but apart from that she was vulnerable in this alley and she knew it. She stood in the middle with one hand always on her shotgun then saw a small team of mercs walk towards her, there were three Salarian's and two Turian's, all in armour and all armed.

"Miss Rayya I presume" one of the Turian's said walking straight up to her

Tali assessed the situation. She was outnumbered and out gunned with no back up, this was going to end good or bad she didn't know but there was going to be no games it needed to be quick whatever the outcome if she is going to have a chance.

"Where's Fist? Where's the Shadow broker!?"

The Turian ran his hand up Tali's hip and waist as his squad prepared to surround her "Their on the way don't worry. Now where is the information?"

Tali felt sick as the Turian touched her and she couldn't control herself as she pushed away his arm "No Shadow broker No information. Deals off!" Tali turned and began to walk away but the Turian grabbed her arm and tried to pull her back but before she could fight back herself the Turains barriers flared up and his purple blood was splattered over her envirosuits helmet.

She turned around and saw a squad of heavily armed soldiers shooting towards her attackers, the squad was made up of a huge Krogan who was flaring up with Biotic discharges, a Turian with a high end optical implant and sniper rifle and a human soldier running towards her. Her combat instincts kicked in and she through a proximity mine into the path of two Salarian's then grabbed her shotgun but before she could fire at anything still moving a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into cover behind a large container.

"Stay down!"

Tali realised it was the human who pulled her into cover and was about to get up until she seen his own barriers flare up and fail under a heavy automatic rifle assault even his armour had taken damage but he kept firing his own rifle until the big Krogan stomped past them both still glowing blue and sending out electrical discharges.

"Wrex NOW!"

Tali seen the Krogan let out several biotic warps that hit the three remaining targets with devastating effects and a deafening sound that Tali could hear and feel even through her suit, she got up and saw a all but one of the five mercs dead with the last one barely alive crawling away at least until the Krogan walked up to him pulled out his shotgun then fired it a few inches from the Turian's head, from where she was standing Tali could see bits of brain and skull fly off then the Krogan just turned around clipped his shotgun back on his mag clip and smiled.

"Excuse me, Are you Tali'Zorah nar Rayya?"

Tali turned around still a little shell shocked at what had just happened in the space of 45 seconds

"Erm Y..Yes I'm Tali. Agh Fist set me up, I knew I couldn't trust him!"

"Nobody has to worry about him anymore...hahahaha" The Krogan said with a grin that Tali thought spanned almost ear to ear.

"Are you ok? Were you hurt in the fight?"

Tali turned back to the Human who had removed his helmet since the fire fight "I'm fine thank you, I know how to look after myself, not that I don't appreciate the help. Who are you?"

"I'm commander Shepard of the Alliance, this is Wrex and that is Garrus from C-sec. We were told that you may have information that links Saren to the Geth attack on human colonies?"

Tali looked for classic tells to see if this commander was being deceitful and was just someone else trying to take advantage and get a hold of the data but since this was the first human she had ever met she couldn't read him very well, the one good thing is that none of the three heavily armed men standing in front of her were pointing their weapons at her.

"Well it seems that I may have a chance to repay you the Commander for saving my life but not here, I've had several run ins on the citadel already because of this recording we need to go somewhere safe"

"We should go to the human embassy your councillor will want to see this proof anyway" Garrus suggested pointing to the entry at the end of the hall that leads to the turbo lift.

"Good idea, is that ok with you Tali?" Shepard asked

Wow he actually speaks to me like a normal person Tali thought while she considered her response "Yes that should be fine".

"Great. let's go"


	8. A spectre is born

Chapter 8

_Shepard followed the ambassador and Captain Anderson up the stairs to the council chambers podium, deja vu he thought as this was the second time in just a few hours he had been here to present the case for Saren's betrayal but this time he was armed with the intel that Tali provided_.

"I hope you have not called yet another meeting to waste our time ambassador"

Udina was visibly annoyed at the Turian councillors remark but that didn't wipe the slight grin he'd had since he heard Tali's recording off his face. "I can assure you and the rest of the council that you will be glad I called this session"

"Do you have any new information to present concerning the Eden prime incident ambassador"

"That's exactly the reason I'm here councillors, we have uncovered irrefutable proof that Saren and another yet unidentified person collaborated with the Geth to attack Eden prime"

"These claims have been dismissed once today ambassador, what do you have that would make us re open the case against Saren?" the Salarian councillor asked

"We have this" Udina turned and gave a nod to Shepard who turned to Tali who he had brought along "Ok Tali transmit the file and put it up for everyone to hear"

"No problem Shepard"

**"Eden prime was a great victory for us, we're one step closer to the conduit"**

**"And on step closer to the return of the Reapers"**

All three councillors turned and looked at each other on their elevated pedestal overlooking the rest of the council chambers seemingly lost for words

"You want your proof, well there it is!" Udina said with a conviction and slight smugness that even put a smile on the Commanders face

The Asari Councillor spoke up first trying to save what little dignity the council still had after their top agent was revealed to be a traitor to everyone in the council chambers "In light of this new evidence we have no choice but to accept the human ambassadors recommendation to strip Saren of his Spectre status and paint him as an enemy of the council"

"That's not good enough!" Udina almost shouting at the three Councillors "He and his Geth are attacking human colonies, you need to send your fleet in"

Sparatus the Turian councillor quashed that suggestion immediately "A fleet cannot be sent to hunt one man ambassador"

"A citadel fleet can secure the entire sector and prevent anymore of our colonies being attacked"

"The Turian councillor is right ambassador, sending in our fleet could spark a war with the Terminus systems. Your people knew they would be leaving council protection when they left council space" Valern the Salarian councillor said

"I am sick of this councils anti human bullsh.." Udina was cut short before his rant could go any further by councillor Trevos

"Ambassador please I think there is a compromise here that can suit both the council and the interests of the alliance" the Asari councillor looked left and right towards her counterparts receiving an almost inconceivable nod from Valern but a look that was near disgust from Sparatus

"NO! They are not ready"

Trevos continued being the voice of reason and diplomacy that the Asari are so known for "Councillor, Shepard can be made a Spectre and tasked with bringing Saren to justice without the use of citadel forces"

_Udina had his opening and now was the time to push_ "Stop holding us back! Shepard is more than capable of becoming a Spectre and he has the full support of humanity behind him"

Trevos again looked at Sparatus who still did not look convinced

Shepard stepped forward "Councillors this would be the best solution for everyone. You don't have to send in a peace keeping fleet, the Ambassador gets his Spectre and I get to go after Saren. Everyone's happy"

Sparatus shook his head and pressed several controls on his console infront of him with the rest of the council quickly following suit

"Step forward commander" Trevos said as a platform began to extend and elevate for the commander to step on and be inaugurated for everybody in the council chambers to see. Spectators from every species began to pay attention to this particular council session as well as a few news crews who were preparing interviews suddenly jumped into action and began recording.

Trevos began the short ceremony "It is the decision of the council that you Commander Jonathon Shepard be granted all the rights and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the citadel"

"Spectres are not trained, but chosen. Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle, those whose actions lift them above the rank and file" Valern said in his quick Salarian tone

"Spectres are an ideal, a symbol, the embodiment of courage, determination and self reliance. They are the right hand of the council, instruments of our will"

"Spectres bear a great burden. Both our first and last line of defence, the safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold" Sparatus emphasised the word galaxy. _Shepard thought maybe Sparatus has nothing against humans just maybe we hadn't proved to him that we will put other races ahead every now and again, that was his hunch anyway._

Shepard looked around to see quite the crowd and media frenzy surrounding him "Thank you councillors it's an honour" _Short and sweet let's get on with it, get me out of the way from these damn camera's_

"Commander I hear by task you with bringing the rogue Spectre Saren to justice by any means necessary" Valern exclaimed

"I may be able to help you with that Commander" Trevos brought up a holographic image of an Asari matriarch "The other voice in the recording I recognise it and I believe it's this woman Matriarch Benezia, she is a powerful figure in Asari politics"

"What is she doing siding with Saren?" Captain Anderson asked

"I don't know Captain but Benezia will make a powerful ally for him and she must be stopped as well. We don't currently have her where abouts but she does have a daughter who may know more, I'll find her location and send it to you within the hour"

"Thank you Councillor Trevos, I'll find her and see how far her alliance with Saren goes"

"Remember Commander Spectres are autonomous, you don't have a set of rules or guidelines just get the job done, Good luck" Valern gave the Commander a curt nod of approval then with the rest of the council turned and walked away

"Well that went better than I expected, What do we do now Captain?"

"We go after that bastard, I'm not sure that Benezia's daughter is the first stop we should make though, we've got reports of Geth on Feros and our intelligence agents report that Saren has a project on Noveria"

"Hold on Captain we need to set all this up, Shepard is going to need autonomy with this mission"

"With all due respect Ambassador this is now a military operation, it has nothing to do with you"

"Actually Shepard you were given this mission by the council. On this mission you report to them not alliance command and you are in charge not the Captain, you're a Spectre now, remember that"

"Now Wait one god damned minu..."

"**Commander! **the Ambassador is right. I don't have any authority when it comes to the council but you do now. Ill contact alliance command see how we proceed in the mean time go gather up supplies and stop by the requisitions office see what Spectre toys you can get your hands on"

* * *

Shepard, Tali, Wrex and Garrus stepped out of the elevator onto the Normandy's docking platform, Udina and Captain Anderson were just outside the docking arm linking to the ships airlock.

"Sir what's going on?"

"Commander the Captain is stepping down as the Normandy's commanding officer, you're in command now"

Shepard had a confused and almost hurt look on his face "Sir is this true?"

"Yes Shepard. You're a Spectre now which means you need a ship and crew, you know the Normandy she's fast and quiet perfect for a Spectre"

"This doesn't feel right Captain. I get the ship and you get grounded its bullshit!"

"Enough Shepard, this is how it is and at the end of the day you need to get your arse out there and stop that bastard Saren before anymore colonies get attacked"

"Aye aye sir"

"Shepard, Councillor Trevos sent me this file concerning to Benezias daughter. She is an expert on prothean history and is currently on an archaeological assignment from the university she works with somewhere in the Artemis Tau cluster"

"She's a prothean expert, that might be useful"

"If she's trust worthy" Garrus interjected

"It's your mission now Commander so it's up to you where you start just remember you represent humanity and everything you do reflects back on us" Udina emphasized the words humanity and everything seemingly looking to cover his own arse in case Shepard made him look bad

"I get it ambassador all eyes are on me now I'm a Spectre, great"

Udina stared at the commander to make sure that his point had gotten across then turned to leave but was blocked by Wrex in all his seven ft red armour clad glory "You know its political pyjacks like you who conspired to neuter my whole race"

"Before my time mister..."

"Humph your all the same to me"

"Wrex"

"I'm just joking with him Shepard" Wrex looked down at the ambassador and made a great big grin showing Udina all his razor sharp teeth "You have a nice day now"

"Err you too" Udina fled after that trying to keep his dignity still walking but with a slight spring in his step now

"Hahaha that was funny" Tali said looking back from staring at the Normandy in all her glory

"Ok Shepard keep in touch and stay on Saren's tail, good luck" Anderson snapped of a salute to the new CO of the Normandy and marched away

Shepard stared as his friend and now ex CO walked away and left him with his new recruits and his new ship. Garrus could sense the tension in the air and decided to lighten the mood, a skill he had experience with working with humans in c-sec

"sooooo that was awkward, you ok?"

"Yeah and yeah it was. Ok the ship is all crewed and stocked up but if you three want to join me in hunting Saren down id be more than happy for you to come along" He looked at the three aliens he had fought alongside today and wondered if they would follow him into the galaxy

Garrus was the first to respond "I'm in Commander, c-sec is holding me back and after the farce of an investigation into Saren I think I owe it to you to help bring him down"

"Me too. You seem to attract a good fight Shepard and I'm not one to run from a good fight" Wrex said and followed it up with a deep hearty laugh

Shepard smiled and looked towards the newest person he had helped and the person who helped expose Saren "So Tali how about you? I know you have your pilgrimage so I wouldn't have any hard feelings towards you if you wanted to go elsewhere"

Tali thought about it for a few seconds before she answered but the decision was made up in her mind the second she left the alley where the commander had saved her life "Commander the pilgrimage is as much about teaching us to give ourselves to a larger community as it is finding a gift of value. Stopping Saren is something that will benefit countless worlds and maybe even the flotilla itself, I'm coming with you...if that's what you want?"

"Of course it is. You'd be a great addition to my team and the Normandy crew"

"Good and who knows I may even find something of value on our adventures"

The four of them entered the Normandy through the ships airlock and were greeted by Kaiden and Lieutenant Presley "Kaiden you know Garrus and Wrex, and this is Tali'Zorah they will be joining us on this mission. Find them some bunk space and have their personnel items delivered aboard before we leave"

"Aye aye Commander" The three newest additions of the Normandy's crew followed Kaiden aft of the ship

"Presley a word"

"Sir?"

"Captain Anderson has been relieved of duty and I'm now in command of the Normandy, Please note the date and time in the ships log"

"Aye sir...If you don't mind me asking what happened to the captain?"

"Politics Presley, sometimes it's more ruthless than warfare. You'll be taking over my duties as XO as well"

"Understood Commander but wouldn't you prefer to have Lieutenant Alenko as your XO?"

"Kaiden is a fine soldier and officer but he will be joining me on away missions more often than not and he doesn't have your experience aboard star ships and frankly neither do I, you're the obvious choice to take my duties as XO"

"Thank you sir I appreciate the praise, I won't let you down"

"Good dismissed"

Shepard walked towards the cockpit where Joker was already waiting for him "Comm channel for the ship is open commander if you want to say a few words"

_Shepard leaned over Jokers chair and thought about what he wanted to say to his new crew, his first crew_ "All hands this is the commander moments ago I received word that we are authorised to go after the rogue Spectre Saren, the man responsible for the attack on Eden prime. Captain Anderson gave up his command to give us this chance and I promise you now that we will not let his sacrifice be in vain. I won't lie to you, Saren is a formidable enemy and he has formidable allies but he has not come up against us yet, we will follow him to the other end of the galaxy if we have to and we will take him down no matter the cost. Trust yourselves and trust your crew mates and we will prevail Captain Anderson has complete faith in us and so do I, Let's get the bastard"

"That was pretty good sir" Joker added to augment the cheers that could be heard coming from the ship


End file.
